1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for scheduling cloud-computing resource and a system for applying the same, more particularly to incorporate a load history record of each terminal computer to be a basis of resource scheduling for efficient cloud computation.
2. Description of Related Art
Grid computing implements a type of cloud computation that introduces a concept of utilization of the unused resource of computation. With regard to the large amount of computing request, the conventional technology generally utilizes the available resource of each idle terminal computer, especially the idle CPU time. With communication over the network, it is to perform a distributed computing. After the computation, each result of each node is sent back to a computation center over the network.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which illustrates a schematic diagram of distribution of CPU resources in a grid computation. In this example, the two computer systems 101, 102, or more are interconnected with a grid-computation center 12 over a network 10. The CPU computing resources of the systems 101, 102 may be outputted over the network 10, especially used for executing the computing request launched from the grid-computation center 12.
Under this framework, the computer systems 101, 102 share their idle CPU cycles for performing the grid computation. During the operating process, the grid-computation center 12 needs to acquire status of each computer system 101 or 102 for acquiring the available computing resources.
The conventional technology acquires the available computing status of each project-joined terminal computer system through a Broker. Reference is made to FIG. 2 schematically showing a framework of the conventional grid computation. A grid serving manager 20 schedules the computation for a specific request. This framework primarily has three parts, including the client applications 21, 23, 25 submitting the computing requests, a grid serving manager 20 for monitoring and scheduling, and the grid engines 201, 202, 203, 204, 205 for providing computing resource of each terminal.
The client applications 21, 23, 25 launch their computing requests to the grid serving manager 20 through a driver (not shown). Each grid engine (201, 202, 203, 204, or 205 that may include the terminal computer system, workstation) reports the states of available resources to the grid serving manager 20 by a network monitoring mechanism. Further, the grid engine may notice the grid serving manager 20 or report the result to the manager 20 after finishing the specific task. Still further, the grid serving manager 20 may recognize the each grid engine's load through the monitoring mechanism. Therefore, the manager 20 may provide an optimized schedule of computation.